


【kn】主人不在家

by NINESJIU



Category: kn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 22:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NINESJIU/pseuds/NINESJIU
Summary: 首发LOFTER





	【kn】主人不在家

“坤坤，坤坤，醒醒啦！”

蔡徐坤原本正沉浸在香甜的梦境中，抱着自己家的小兔子亲亲蹭蹭，结果耳边却突然响起吵吵闹闹的声音，让他皱起了眉头，更过分的是，声音的源头还用手不停拍打着他的脸颊。蔡徐坤抬起手刚想把那只做乱的爪子拍开，突然发现有点不对劲。

这声音，有点熟悉啊。

“宝贝...”蔡徐坤眯着眼睛适应了一下光线，模模糊糊看到一双下垂眼凑在自己面前，“这么早，你在干嘛...”

“你终于醒了啦，主人马上就要回来了，你突然变成人形吓死我了，如果被主人看到可不行，你快点变回去呀。”

陈立农担忧地拉着蔡徐坤的手想把他拽起来，蔡徐坤揉揉眼睛，看到小兔子垂下的兔耳朵乖巧地搭在肩膀上，眼角红红的，嘴巴还一张一合，突然有点口干舌燥，舔了舔上唇，反手握紧了陈立农软软的小手。

“农农，现在才六点多。”

“那也该起床了呀！你让你晚上不睡觉，夜猫子。”

“可是我是猫呀，这也没办法...让我再睡一会好吗？”

不常撒娇的猫咪此时却挂在小兔子身上，鼻尖轻轻蹭着陈立农的颈窝耍赖，淡淡的奶香味飘进蔡徐坤鼻子里面，不知道这小笨蛋是不是又趁他不注意偷偷喝牛奶了，明明是只兔子，却这么爱喝牛奶，浑身上下也香香甜甜的，就像是牛奶做的一样。

“你别这样...你变成猫咪的样子睡嘛。”

陈立农脖颈酥酥麻麻的，他本来怕痒，被蔡徐坤逗得难耐，又挣不开对方的怀抱，只能委屈地推着蔡徐坤的肩膀想拉开距离，结果当然是，失败。

“那...你亲我一下好不好？亲我一下我就变回去。”

“不要，别闹了！”

小兔子紧张地听着外面的动静，主人出去买早饭，估计马上就要回来了，如果她突然打开门，看到家里的猫和兔子变成了两个男孩子，还...还抱在一起，不知道会不会吓晕过去呢。

“那我亲你好了。”

并不在意陈立农的推拒，蔡徐坤稍一用力就把小兔子推倒在了沙发上，掠夺香香软软的唇瓣，陈立农瞪大了眼睛，但是被调教的很好的身体，居然在蔡徐坤的亲吻中软了下来，完全用不出力气反抗，甚至迷迷糊糊红着脸，伸出舌尖主动索取对方的疼爱。

空气中弥漫着暧昧的亲吻声，本来只是撒娇索取的“早安吻”开始变得不单纯，蔡徐坤的手从陈立农宽大的衣服下摆伸进去，揉弄着殷红的乳尖，可怜的乳尖颤巍巍地挺立起来，蔡徐坤的抚摸似有若无，不满足的小兔子甚至主动挺起胸磨蹭着蔡徐坤的手心，只想让他重重地揉一揉帮他止痒。

“坤坤，摸摸，再摸摸好吗......”

“宝贝被亲得发骚了？嗯...这会儿怎么不害怕主人回来了？”

自然是知道小兔子是一被亲就发情的小骚兔子，只是想坏心地欺负一下罢了。

“主人还要一会...啊...！轻点......”

“到底是要重一点还是轻一点？”

蔡徐坤湿热的吐息喷洒在陈立农的锁骨上，让他身体止不住地颤抖起来，只是被玩弄乳尖，就已经快要承受不住这样的快感，蔡徐坤爱极了他这样敏感的身子。两个人勃起的下体挨在一起，蔡徐坤缓慢地顶胯磨蹭着，模拟性交的姿势，让陈立农忍不住又闷哼出声。

“反正...快一点...哼嗯...”

“快还怎么满足你？宝贝胃口那么大。”

蔡徐坤的手指探向饱满的臀肉中间湿湿软软的小口，试探性地按了按，这里面不久前刚刚被他灌满了精液，此时像是有记忆一样张合着想要吮吸他的手指。蔡徐坤眼色一暗，修长的手指毫不怜惜地全根没入，把小骚洞堵了个严严实实。

“呜...好满...”

滑腻的呻吟从陈立农嘴中溢出，骚痒难忍的小淫穴被手指插得满满当当的，他满足地摇了摇小屁股，里面的手指和穴壁碰撞瞬间带来了奇妙的酥麻感。

“农农是忘了被更粗更大的东西插进来过吗？这就满足了？”

“嗯...没忘...要坤坤的...啊啊...插进来...”

蔡徐坤的手指借着淫水的润滑抽动起来，速度要比自己平时用大肉棒操弄这个小淫穴快得多，骚浪的小兔子喷出的淫水被手指带出，有的又被推回去。蔡徐坤对陈立农的身体太了解了，每次都用指尖狠狠按揉过那个点，让爽的失神的小兔子津液都顺着嘴角流了下来。

“嗯嗯啊...手指...也好舒服嗯...”

“农农光顾着自己舒服了...嗯...也帮哥哥摸摸吧？”

忙着抚弄自己乳尖的小手被拉扯下来，软嫩的手心中被塞进了灼热烫手的肉棒，蔡徐坤挺动胯部，性器在陈立农的手心摩擦，乖巧的宝贝很主动地握住了粗硬的肉棒撸动，时不时用指甲抠弄顶端的敏感，饶是忍耐力很强的蔡徐坤也忍不住低喘了几声，这样两个人帮对方手淫，倒是新鲜又刺激的体验。

“哥哥...嗯...嘴巴也想要...”

陈立农微微抬眸看着陷入情欲的蔡徐坤，眼角沾上了春意的小兔子伸出半截舌尖，粉色的小舌带出几根银丝，诱人的很。

小兔子的嘴巴，也想被大鸡巴填满。

“好乖，宝宝帮哥哥吸出来，嗯？”

“嗯嗯...要吃哥哥的...鸡巴...唔...”

柔软的舌头包裹住蔡徐坤胀痛的性器舔弄，肉棒被舔的湿湿亮亮的，根本分不清是口水还是前精，每根青筋，每处缝隙都被灵活的小舌头照顾到。蔡徐坤按着小兔子的头挺身，热烫的鸡巴插进了最深处，把娇气地宝贝逼得皱起了眉头，但还是努力吞咽下去，强大的吸力让蔡徐坤的脊柱升起一阵酥麻的快意。

“嘶...宝宝吸得好紧...嗯...再舔舔。”

口交实在是很累人，双手还要帮忙抚慰没法插进去的部分，但是淫荡的小兔子却像吃棒棒糖一样开心，陷入情欲后，只想用全身上下的洞都裹紧哥哥的肉棒，这样才能被满足。

硬挺的肉棒终于在湿热的口腔中跳动起来，陈立农得意地抬眼看着上面眯着眼睛面色潮红的男人，哥哥又要被农农舔射了呢。

“农农，让我射里面...好吗...”

不要问了啦...明明就知道会让你射进来的。可是陈立农的嘴巴被塞得满满的，没办法说出这个回答。

陈立农更卖力地吸吮着属于自己的“棒棒糖”，热热的鸡巴因为临近射精又胀大了一圈，是在有些不妙，顶得小嘴有一些痛了，不过没关系，陈立农努力地放松着肌肉，还是含下了大部分，硕大的龟头顶着脆弱的嗓子眼，让他的眼角带上了一丝湿意。

几个深顶之后，一股一股的精液就冲进了陈立农的嗓子口，热烫的液体打在娇嫩的肉壁上又烫又痒，来不及吞咽全部，许多粘稠的白浊就顺着嘴角流了出来，划过小兔子精致的下巴。

“咳...咳咳...哥哥...射的太多了嗯...”

意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴角，溢出的白浊就被殷红的舌尖舔去，陈立农低下头，准备把半软的鸡巴顶部残留的精液舔干净。

咔哒——

小兔子的耳朵颤抖了一下，吓得猛地扎进蔡徐坤怀里。

“我回来啦？欸？怎么一个也没出来迎接我啊？你们两个小没良心的躲到哪里去了？”

主人回来了，这下完蛋ne~！

 

“原来你们在这啊，嗯？一会没见你们怎么黏到一起了？”

陈立农挣开紧闭的眼睛，嗯？主人就在眼前，可是...仔细看了看，原来自己变回小兔子了啊。毛茸茸的小兔子吸了吸鼻子，旁边靠着的优雅白猫正温柔地帮他舔着头顶的绒毛。

他往蔡徐坤的胸前蹭了蹭，找了个舒服的位置享受哥哥的舔毛服务。

“看到你们这么和睦我就放心了~唉该死的老板，连早饭都不让人好好吃，就知道叫我去给他加班。”

清秀的女孩子边抱怨边穿好了正装，匆匆忙忙地套上高跟鞋，拿起手提包重新拉开了大门。

“我先走啦！宝贝们晚上见！”

晚上见。

陈立农被舔得迷迷糊糊就要睡着了，慢慢的，触感变得有些不对劲，软绵绵的毛呢？怎么感觉有人在舔他的脖子...脖子？又变成人形了吗？

“嗯...坤坤...干嘛啦！”

侧颈敏感的肌肤被柔软的舌尖舔弄，陈立农忍不住仰起了下巴，脆弱的喉结被蔡徐坤含住，舌尖也在上面打转，他轻喘着吞咽了几下口水。

“唔...别舔了...好痒呀。”

“谁让宝贝这么甜...浑身上下都是奶味。”

蔡徐坤伸手摸向陈立农股间，刚刚被开发过的穴口果然迫不及待地一张一合，想要吞吸些什么，叫嚣着刚刚没被满足的空虚。

“委屈农农了，刚刚没被满足吧，还被吓了一跳...”

蔡徐坤轻笑着摁揉饥渴的穴口，凑到陈立农耳边舔吻小兔子因为害羞而通红的耳垂。

“才没有...”

口是心非。

蔡徐坤抓着陈立农的屁股，白嫩的臀肉从指缝中被挤出，留下几道红印，再次勃起的肉棒顶端在湿软的穴口小幅度摩蹭着，就是不插进去。

被大鸡巴磨得心里酸酸麻麻的，陈立农不满地舔着嘴角。

“哥哥...难受...”

“宝宝，你该说什么？”饱胀的龟头挤进了穴口停住，故意挑战着小朋友的忍耐力。

“哈啊...插进去...要哥哥的...大...大鸡巴插进去...”

话音刚落，蔡徐坤就直接插进了陈立农刚刚经过了充分开扩的小穴，经过一番撩拨，他也早就忍受不了汹涌的情欲，刚一插入就忍不住快速挺动起来。

“宝宝...嗯好紧啊。是手指插得你爽，还是大鸡巴插得你爽？”

“呃啊啊...啊呜...坤...坤坤的鸡巴插得...我爽嗯...轻点...”

不仅没有轻，蔡徐坤反而重重地顶弄了几下，把小兔子干得忍不住塌下了腰，挺立的乳尖和沙发有些粗糙的布料摩擦着，激发了电流一般的快感，他承受不住，想要往前爬去脱离蔡徐坤的掌控，结果却被对方摁着腰拉了回来又是一个惩罚一般的全根没入，一声尖叫中穴口都被挤得飞溅出了淫水。

“呜，啊啊...要被哥哥插坏了...啊嗯......”

骚浪的句子不停从陈立农嘴里吐出来，本来清纯的小脸染上了淫秽的痕迹，蔡徐坤痴迷地看着被他弄脏的宝贝。宝贝紧致的穴壁紧紧夹住了他的肉棒，好像有无数的小嘴在吸吮他，他每一次挺身，都能刚好擦过小兔子最敏感的骚点，这时整个内壁都会无规则地痉挛起来，夹得他头皮发麻，只想在这个小骚穴里射满他的精液。

“别急，今天全都喂给你的小骚洞......要不要让主人回家看到被干得门户大开的小骚兔子...嗯...这么爽吗？又夹我？”

没有预警的一夹让蔡徐坤没忍住就溢出了一声低吟，他不甘心地掐住了陈立农的臀肉加快了冲刺，为了惩罚小兔子的淫乱，次次插到最深处，把小兔子干得只能呜咽着发出骚气的呻吟。

“哥哥...干我啊啊...好重...不行了...射...射了...呃啊...!”

蔡徐坤眼疾手快地用手心包住了陈立农的性器，被操射的小兔子颤抖着一股一股射在了哥哥的手心中。

一手的精液被蔡徐坤全部抹在陈立农光洁的后背和屁股上，产生了被射了一身的淫乱视觉感受。高潮后的小兔子没力气呻吟，只是哼哼唧唧地蹭着身下的布料，迷茫的双眼没了焦点。

“嗯...嗯...坤坤...射给我吧...”

“乖宝宝，再忍一下。”

红肿的穴口中，粗硬的肉棒还在进进出出，每次都带出大量的淫液打湿了陈立农的大腿，高潮后湿的一塌糊涂的小穴更加贴合地缠上蔡徐坤的性器，好像想用尽一切办法把他的精液榨出来。

“你呀...”

娇气宝宝肯定受不了太久的操弄了，蔡徐坤又是大开大合的几十下挺动，最后终于不再忍耐，埋在穴道最深处，把所有的精液都喂给了兔宝宝的小嘴。

“不要再玩我ne......”

累得说不出话的小兔子还在闭着眼呢喃。

“你这么可爱，不玩你玩谁啊......”

蔡徐坤捏了捏陈立农的脸颊，不知道从哪里摸出来一个胡萝卜形状的肛塞，扒开小兔子湿漉漉的股缝就塞了进去，满满一肚子的精液就都被顶在了里面。

“你...讨厌...这样就没法变回去了啦...”

“那就别变了。乖，吸收我的精液对你有好处。”

“胡说八道哦......”

小兔子红着脸认命了，缩进小猫咪怀里找了个舒服得位置打盹了。

蔡徐坤帮小兔子理了理被蹭乱的发丝，轻轻在他额头印下一个轻吻。

乖乖的兔宝宝，今天就吃着胡萝卜入睡吧。

-END-


End file.
